Wild Child
by Little Yugi Demon
Summary: Yami never believed in the supernatural...Until now! When Yami gets and assignment on mythology he goes to the expert, Yugi, but when finds that maybe mythology isn't a myth, will he been in over his head! I don't know if it will be a Y/Y you will have to
1. Preveiw

The myth of the wild child is copyright to me! La La! Any who, check my site for info!

-words- this is a black screen and the words is what the narrator(me) says.

_______ is the scene change

Wild Child

Preview

-Yami had never believed in the supernatural…-

__________

"So what are you going to do for the mythology report?" Joey asks Yami.

__________

-Until now-

__________

"What the," something flies by Yami's face and falls to the ground. Yami shines the flashlight on it and finds it's a fairy with its left wing ripped.

__________

-And his life is about to change forever as he learns the secrets of…-

________(really fast now)__

"That kid, um ,Yugi, he knows a lot about mythology," Joey says.

__________

Yami is running through the woods, chasing a fairy.

__________

Yami is hanging off a cliff as a hand grabs his wrist.

__________

-The Wild Child-

__________

Yugi is standing in a clearing, surrounded by fairies.

__________

Just because you never see they doesn't mean they don't exist!

-------------------

What do you think! R&R okay! Please and Thank You!


	2. Help Me

AN: And the couple/s are: Y/Y and any others must be requested and begged for! ^.^ Some characters may be OOC, be warned.

Wild Child

Yugi ran though the woods of the park. The place was well grown over and held a look of soft beauty. Yugi entered a small clearing where a tree had fallen years before. Sitting on the rotting tree Yugi looked about the clearing repeating a string of words over and over again.

------------------------

"Yugi, your going to be late," Shari yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, Miss Shari, I'm coming," Yugi yelled back to his latest foster mother.

Yugi ran down the stairs and toward the kitchen grabbing the lunch Shari made him and toward the door. Out of everything Yugi kept under control he was horrible about time. Running the few blocks to his bus stop, barely making it on time. Yugi got on his bus and plopped in his seat. Watching out the window as they came to the next stop. Yugi saw him. Yami. The boy that everyone liked. He was perfect. Yami walked on to the bus and down the alse, his friend Joey sitting behind Yugi.

"Can I sit here?" came Yami's sharp voice.

Yugi nodded and moved his things to make room. Yugi continued watching out the window, personally he didn't want Yami near him. Yami sat and chatted with Joey and the groups of girls.

-----------------------

"So what are you doing for the mythology report?" Joey asks Yami. "I heard that that kid, um, Yugi knows a lot about mythology,"

"Really, cause I have him for civics," (hate the subject, nice teacher, hate subject) Yami says. "I'll ask him about, we are going to the library to day for History Fair,"

"See you at lunch," Joey says, heading toward class.

"Yeah, later," Yami replies.

----------------------

Yami glanced toward Yugi, who was reading a book and scribbling notes for History Fair. He got up and moved closer and was about to sit down when…

"What do you want Yami?" Yugi glanced at him and back to his work as he spoke.

"You know my name?" Yami said, surprised, he had never talked to this boy before.

"Of course, mister perfect, the whole school knows your name," Yugi said in a mocking tone. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me with a mythology report," Yami said.

"Ah, I see," Yugi looked at him. "And why would you come to me?"

"I heard you knew about that," Yami said.

"Look I will help you if you promise one thing," Yugi said.

"What?"

"That you don't tell," Yugi says.(smart point for someone who knows what he means)

Yami blinks. "Okay,"

"Okay, be at this address at 5pm this afternoon," Yugi said and scribbled down his address, handing it to Yami.

"Alright," Yami says.

--------------------

Yami walked up to the small house. The building was near the Brook Side Park, near the wooded area. Yami walked up to the door and knocked. Shari answered.

"Oh you must be the boy Yugi said was coming over today, he is up in his room, it's the third door on the left." Shari said, happy that Yugi had found a friend, he often seemed rather careless of others.

"Thanks," Yami said. He head up the stairs and to the third door like the Shari said. The door was cracked open. Yami knocked and peeked his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure," Yugi got off the floor and opened the door. "So what are you going to do for your project?"

"I don't really know, the easiest thing would be fairies I think," Yami said. "Do you know about fairies?"

"Oh yeah, fairies are a snap," Yugi said.

--------------------

Tell me what you think! Please Review okay! Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	3. Do you believe?

The info for this chapter and the rest of the story was found on http://www.usa2076.com/fairies/ . 

Wild Child

Yugi's POV

"Do you believe in fairies?" he asks me.

I look at him. "Do you?" I ask him back.

"No," he says.

"I bet I could make you think twice about that answer," I say, grinning.

He looks at me. "I won't believe it unless I see it,"

"Then we have had enough of books, let's go outside shall we?" I say.

Before he can answer I drag him down the stairs and to the back yard that leads strait to the wooded part of Brook Side Park. Pulling him into the darker parts of the forest and to my clearing.

I make him stand in the middle of the clearing and tell him to stay there. He nods, a look of confusion on his face. I run off into the woods leaving Yami there.

"Come out from your fairy bower," I began to chant. "Come upon this golden hour," I stop.

Turning around to find a single fairy, wings moving swiftly. I walk to it whispering words softly. Cupping my hands around it, I run back to where Yami is, finding him sitting on the fallen tree. I smile and walk up to him, hands still cupped around the creature.

"Promise not to tell?" I say.

"Of course," he answers.

I slowly open my hands, I hear Yami gasp as he sees the creature in my hands. "Do you believe now?" I ask.

----------------------

"Bye, Yugi," he calls before leaving.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," I reply. I feel somewhat glad that he is leaving. "I guess the fairy tale books are right, wild children can't care for anything but the fairies they protect." I say to myself.

---------------------

Short! I know!

Yami: :crying: Yugi doesn't love me!

As far as the story goes, you don't even love him yet!

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Next chapter you will start to become attracted to him, or maybe the chapter after that. Oh well! All I know is you fall in love with Yugi and then Yugi eventually falls in love with you too!

Y.Bakura: I'm I in this story?

Maybe, if I find need for and insane psychopath!

Y.Bakura: I feel loved!

O…kay! 


End file.
